Tell Us, Onii-chan!
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kenapa kalian suka oppai yang besar?" / Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu sampai kelimpungan menangani pertanyaan Naruto dan Sasuke—bahkan kakaknya juga kena batunya. Anak yang masih di bawah umur lima tahun memang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi. / chibi SasuNaru / Sequel Silly Questions / #37 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D</html>


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Tell Us, Onii-chan!** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuNaru & ItaKyu

AU / chibi SasuNaru / Humor / Sequel Silly Questions, I guess? (id : 10499102)

#37 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

><p>Tiga anggota akatsuki kini berada di ruang televisi, sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mereka berada di ruangan itu bukan karena tanpa alasan, melainkan mendapat permintaan—yang sebenarnya lebih merujuk pada perintah karena tak bisa menolak—dari Itachi, untuk menjaga adiknya sekaligus adik pacarnya di malam minggu ini. Hei, Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah dari Rabu lalu merencanakan untuk malam mingguan, namun tiba-tiba orang tua mereka menitipkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk berlibur bersama hingga hari Minggu. Benar-benar mengesalkan!<p>

Itachi maupun Kyuubi sempat menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Namun tak bisa lagi mengelak ketika Kushina berkata, 'Kalian kan belum punya pacar. Buat apa pergi keluar di malam minggu?' atau Mikoto menanggapi, 'Mengerjakan tugas kelompok 'kan masih bisa di hari Minggu, kalau kami sudah pulang.' Dan jadilah ... ketiga anggota akatsuki yang kena imbasnya.

Kisame, pemuda yang mirip-mirip dengan ikan itu melemparkan ponselnya secara asal pada sofa. Ia mengambil remot televisi lalu mencari siaran televisi yang menarik. Ia menggerutu pelan, lalu berujar. "Nolak diajak kencan di malam Minggu, terus sekarang nge-sms mau ngomongin sesuatu. Bilang aja mau minta putus."

Puk puk puk

Pundaknya ditepuk beberapa kali oleh Hidan, mengasihani temannya yang beberapa hari lagi kemungkinan diputuskan itu. "Makanya, nyari pacar itu pilih-pilih dong," tanggapnya dengan nada penuh belas kasihan. Kisame berdecak sebal. Kalau bisa memilih sih iya. Lah, cewek yang nembak ke dia aja bisa dihitung jari tangan, mau pilih-pilih kayak tipe idamannya bagaimana?

Kakuzu yang sedari tadi mainin game 'Let's Get Rich' di ponselnya sembari berbaring terngkurap di karpet ikut menimpali, "Kayak gue. Nyari pacar yang banyak duitnya."

Iya, nyari cewek yang banyak duitnya plus mau meneraktir ini-itu langka, susah dicari. Makanya Kakuzu tak bisa _ngeles_ ketika dimintai tolong Itachi. Dengan kata lain, dia ini sekarang lagi jomblo.

"Wuuu." Kedua temannya itu menyoraki dengan kompak. Hampir, hampiirrr saja Kakuzu kena remot melayang jika Kisame tak ingat remot yang dipegangnya itu bukan remot miliknya.

Kakuzu kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sedangkan Hidan yang sedang membaca majalah—lebih tepatnya majalah porno—mendapati gambar wanita berbikini dengan pose oh-so-wow berkata, "Ya mending nyari cewek yang gede _oppai_-nya."

"Percuma kalo _oppai_-nya gede tapi bokek." Siapa lagi yang berkata seperti ini kalau bukan Kakuzu.

Tak mau kalah, Kisame menimpali. "Daripada cewek yang dadanya rata."

"Mending cewek yang _oppai_-nya gede walaupun jelek." Hidan menggerakkan tangannya melukiskan sebuah badan biola, lalu menampakkan ekspresi koplak—mata dijulingkan dan bibir dimonyongkan.

Ketiganya tertawa cekikikkan. Setelah tawa mereka mereda, dua bocah yang sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan di ruang yang sama dengan mereka ternyata ikut mendengarkan perbicangan mereka bertiga. "_Onii-chan_, kami mau nanya!"

Kisame langsung beralih tempat duduk ke pinggir sofa untuk menhampiri mereka. Yeah, tentu saja agar imej-nya di depan anak-anak dikatakan baik. "Nanya apa Naru-_chan_?" Ia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto. "Sasu-_chan_?"

Sasuke membuka suara. "Kenapa kalian suka _oppai_ yang besar?"

Krik

Ketiga pasang mata itu serentak menatap kedua bocah yang bahkan belum menginjak usia lima tahun, dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya, mengembalikan ketiganya ke alam sadar mereka. Tak mau terlibat dengan pertanyaan Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakuzu kembali fokus memainkan _game_ dan Hidan mengambil koran di meja lalu menyelipkan majalah porno di balik koran yang dibacanya.

Kisame memutar otaknya. Ia ber 'ah' ria ketika teringat dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di iklan-iklan yang tampil di televisi tadi. "Coba misalkan, kalian liat perempuan-perempuan yang tampil di TV. Yang sering muncul itu yang _oppai_-nya besar 'kan? Penampilan mereka itu jadi lebih cantik dan menarik, bukan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk paham, menggumamkan 'ohh' karena ternyata alasannya itu begitu. Melihat reaksi kedua bocah itu membuat Kisame menghela napas lega.

"Terus kenapa tadi Hidan-_niichan_ bilang 'mending cewek yang _oppai_-nya gede walaupun jelek'? Kenapa?"

... dan kali ini giliran Hidan yang kena sasaran, sampai-sampai keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

"Itu karena ..." Hidan kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada dua bocah yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh antusis begitu?

"Karena takdir," celetuk Kakuzu, yang langsung dihadiahi remot melayang dari Hidan—itu refleks! Refleks yang membuat Sang Pelempar langsung mengambil kembali remot televisi, mengusapnya sembari bergumam _'Jashin-sama_! Untung remot ini tidak apa-apa.'

Cengo karena kelakuan Hidan dan Kakuzu, Kisame menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Karena tergantung kita suka cewek yang kayak gimana. Tipe orang yang disukai 'kan beda-beda."

"Ohh," jawab keduanya serempak.

Untunglah Kisame teringat kata-kata mutiara yang tak sengaja ia baca di mana. Mana mungkin sih Kisame bisa berkata bijak jika bukan meniru ucapan atau bacaan orang lain?

Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap, "Ita-_nii_ juga suka sama Kyuu-_nii_, walaupun Kyuu-_nii_ dadanya rata."

Naruto melirik pada bocah di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar. "Naru-_chan_ juga suka Sasu-_chan_, walaupun Sasu-_chan_ dadanya rata."

Kedua bocah itu saling pandang dengan intens, disertai senyuman lebar nan tulus terukir indah di bibir mereka.

Krik

Krik

Apa yang ... baru saja terjadi? Kisame mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa yang ia lihat beberapa detik lalu hanya ilusi, atau delusi, atau apapun itu. Tak jauh beda dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang terperangah dan bola mata melebar.

"Oh ya, _Nii-chan_, kenapa Kyuu-_nii_—"

Tidak! TIDAK! Kisame tak mau menjawab pertanyaan mereka lagi. Ia sudah kapok. Demi Dewa Jashin yang selalu dipuja oleh Hidan.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaan kalian ya. Kami mau pulang, sudah malam nih. Tanyakan saja pertanyaan itu pada _Aniki_ kalian kalo sudah datang."

Hidan mematikan televisi dan membenahi majalah porno miliknya, Kakuzu berhenti memainkan ponsel, dan Kisame berdiri dari duduknya. Kisame sempat mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari ruang televisi.

"_Jaa ne_, Naruto-_chan_, Sasuke-_chan_."

"Yaaahhhh, sudah pada pulang," keluh Naruto kecewa, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sembari menunggu kakak mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit sehingga acara-acara televisi tak ada yang cocok untuk usia anak-anak. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke tetap duduk di sofa, menonton channel NHK yang menampilkan acara Animals Life—walaupun bahasanya tak bisa mereka pahami sama sekali.

Gambar di televisi menampakkan dua ekor singa yang sedang saling mengejar. Singa jantan berhasil memposisikan diri di atas singa betina, sehingga Naruto yang melihatnya berseru, "Lihat! Singa itu mau makan singa betina!"

"Sesama singa gak mungkin saling memakan, Naru-_chan_," tanggap Sasuke. Logikanya, tak mungkin 'kan manusia saling memangsa dan memakan satu sama lain?

Naruto tetap terpaku pada layar televisi. Matanya semakin fokus ketika singa jantan mendekatkan bagian intimnya pada singa betina. "Tapi kenapa mereka saling tindih begitu?" tanyanya, tak kepikiran sama sekali apa yang kedua singa itu lakukan—tentu saja mereka masih anak-anak.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Tak lama kemudian, suara bel terdengar. Sontak keduanya beranjak dari sofa dan menghambur ke pelukan _aniki_ yang baru menampakkan diri di ruang televisi.

"_Nii-chan_!"

Kyuubi mencubit pipi adiknya, berujar, "Maaf ya kami perginya lama." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Itachi menghentikan tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, baru sadar keberadaan tiga temannya tak ada sama sekali. "Ke mana yang lain?"

"Sudah pulang, _Nii-chan_," jawab Sasuke.

Itachi berdecak kesal. Ia memaki dalam hati ketiga temannya yang berani meninggalkan dua bocah di sebuah rumah malam-malam seperti sekarang ini dengan pintu tak terkunci. Bagaimana jika ada perampok? Bagaimana jika keselamatan mereka terancam? Atau bahkan diculik dan disandera? Dasar ketiganya tak bisa dipercaya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Huum," jawab keduanya. Itachi dan Kyuubi memperhatikan adiknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, tak ada luka ataupun bekas kekerasan. Mereka menghela napas lega, lalu duduk di sofa.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sofa lain—karena sofa di ruang televisi hanya ada tiga dan setiap sofanya hanya tersedia dua tempat duduk, memandang kakak-kakak mereka yang sedang menonton acara televisi. "_Nii-chan_, kami mau nanya sesuatu," tanya Sasuke.

Itachi melirik pada adik bungsunya. "Nanya apa?"

"Singa jantan bisa makan singa betina gak? Singa makan daging singa gak?" tanya Naruto, lengkap dengan ekspresi serius dan penasaran tampak di wajahnya.

Itachi dan Kyuubi terkekeh geli. Ada-ada saja. Masa pertanyaan seperti itu dipertanyakan? Oh, ini Naruto. Ia masih kecil juga belum masuk sekolah sehingga pengetahuannya terbatas.

"Nggak. Singa itu berburu binatang liar semacam rusa, dan lainnya," jawab Itachi, menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tuh 'kan Naru-_chan_ apa kubilang," ujar Sasuke. Diam-diam Itachi bersyukur ternyata Sasuke sudah tahu—Uchiha itu pintar, batin Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa tadi di TV Naru lihat, singa jantan menindih singa betina?"

Huh? Menindih? Singa jantan menindih singa betina? Itachi merebut remot di tangan Kyuubi, memindahkan _channel_ televise saat ini ke _channel_ NHK, yang tadi ia lihat ketika baru datang. Bola matanya melebar ketika melihat judul acara di sudut kiri atas layar, 'Animals Life : New Generation.' Jangan-jangan ... tadi acara televisi ini menampilkan singa jantan yang sedang melakukan pembuahan? Oh tidak. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan channel NHK ke channel lain secara asal, lalu menatap kedua bocah yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Itu karena ..."

Itachi tak melanjutkan perkataannya melainkan menatap Kyuubi meminta bantuan penjelasan. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Karena ..." Kyuubi menghela napas, berpikir mencari kata yang tepat. "untuk menghasilkan anak,"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Ohh jadi begitu caranya menghasilkan anak. Dengan saling tindih. Tapi ... sebentar. Sasuke pernah melihat hal serupa. "_Nii-chan_, kan Naru-_chan_ sama Sasu-_chan_ pernah lihat _Nii-chan_ menindih Kyuu-_nii_ di atas kasur. Jadi, nanti kalian juga bisa menghasilkan anak?"

Whaaaaaattt?

Pisau mana pisau? Itachi maupun Kyuubi serasa ingin bunuh diri mengetahui seorang bocah seperti Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatinya sedang ... ehem, menindih Kyuubi. Bagaimana bisa mereka lupa mengunci pintu kamar? Salahkan pada keduanya yang waktu itu terlalu terhanyut suasana sensual sehingga dunia terasa hanya milik berdua.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi dan Kyuubi terpaku di tempat melirik pada Naruto, menjawab pertanyaan bocah bersurai pirang itu. "Nggak bisa, Naru-_chan_. 'Kan dulu waktu di rumah Naruko-_neechan_ Kaa-_chan_ bilang laki-laki sama laki-laki gak bakal bisa punya anak."

"Terus kenapa _Nii-chan_ nindih Kyuu-_nii_ kalau tahu laki-laki sama laki-laki gak bisa punya anak?" tanya Naruto, yang dulu tak sengaja ia bersama Sasuke melihat kakaknya bersama Kyuubi 'bergulat' di atas ranjang.

Kali ini, keduanya menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi. Mereka sama-sama tak tahu alasan mengapa mereka melihat kakak-kakak mereka dalam posisi saling tindih jika bukan karena sedang membuat anak.

Berdehem kecil, Itachi mencari alasan yang setidaknya bisa dipercaya oleh anak-anak. "Waktu itu _Nii-chan_ gak sengaja tersandung terus nimpa Kyuu-_nii_."

Alasan macam apa itu? Sungguh klise. Tapi Itachi tetap berdoa semoga kedua bocah itu dapat memercayai alasannya.

Naruto kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian itu, lalu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut, "Tapi kenapa bibir Ita-_nii_ menempel dengan bibir Kyuu-_nii_?"

Krik

Krik

Sasuke dan Naruto ... melihat mereka berciuman? Sampai mana mereka melihatnya? Tidak! Jangan sampai mereka melihat sampai ke tahap 'itu'.

"Itu karena Ita-_nii_ lagi makan kue, terus ngasih kuenya ke _Nii-chan_ lewat mulut," ucap Kyuubi, mewakili Itachi yang masih mematung di tempat tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Ohhh berbagi kue toh. Lain kali Sasu-_chan_ juga mau berbagi kue dengan Naru-_chan_ dari mulut ke mulut," ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Naru juga mau berbagi kue dengan Sasu-_chan_!" tanggap Naruto, tak kalah antusiasnya.

Itachi sontak berseru. "Jangaaaaannn!"

Keheranan, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Itachi yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tak jauh beda dengan keaadan Kyuubi di sampingnya. Kedua bocah itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak ketakutan? Apa yang salah dengan perkataan yang diucapkan mereka?

"Naru-_chan_, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam," bujuk Kyuubi. Ia lebih memilih menyudahi pembicaraan ini dan pulang. Ia berdiri, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu _Nii-chan_. Naru-_chan_ mau nanya ke Ita-_nii_ dulu."

Itachi mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menampakkan seulas senyum di bibirnya—walaupun dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pertanyaan itu tidak lebih buruk dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya. "Mau nanya apa Naru-_chan_?"

"Ita-_nii_, Ita-_nii_ suka cewek yang _oppai_-nya besar gak?" tanya Naruto, membuat Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya.

Huh? Op ... pai? _Oppai_ yang itu?

"Um ... iya?" jawab Itachi, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. Siapa sih pemuda yang tidak terpesona—setidaknya sedikit tertarik—melihat wanita yang memiliki _oppai _besar? "memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuubi pada tangannya lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuubi dengan menaiki sofa dan—

—menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas dada kakak laki-lakinya itu lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Tapi Kyuu-_nii_ dadanya rata!"

Apa ... kolerasinya? Jangan-jangan, karena tadi Itachi bilang lebih menyukai cewek ber-_oppai_ besar sedangkan Kyuubi berdada rata?

"Jadi _Nii-chan_ lebih suka cewek yang _oppai_-nya besar dibandingkan dengan Kyuu-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke menimpali. Tuh 'kan? Benar apa yang dipikirkan Itachi barusan. Itachi meneguk ludah dengan berat. Bagaimana ... ia menjelaskannya?

"Bukan, bukan begi ..."

Argghhh! Itachi frustrasi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya!

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi tersenyum, menurunkan adiknya dari atas sofa lalu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. "Sasu-_chan_, Naru-_chan_, beda lho suka, sayang, sama cinta itu. Ita-_nii_ suka sama cewek yang _oppai_-nya besar itu misalkan kayak Sasu-_chan_ yang suka liatin pesawat tempur yang ada di musium, atau Naru-_chan_ yang suka ramen."

Ohh, jadi begitu, pikir keduanya.

"Kalau sayang sama cinta?"

"Kalian nanti mengerti sendiri perbedaan antara sayang dan cinta pada seseorang," jawab Kyuubi bijak, masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya. Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi bisa berkata bijak seperti itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang Naru-_chan_."

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk, lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari kakaknya. Sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang televisi Naruto melambaikan tangan dan berucap, "_jaa_ Sasuke-_chan_, Itachi-_nii_."

"_Mata ne_, Naruto-_chan_."

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur, Sasu-_chan_."

Mereka pulang, Kyuubi dan Naruto telah sampai di daun pintu ruang televisi. Pemuda itu sempat melambai pada Itachi yang menoleh padanya sembali mengiring adiknya ke kamar, juga mengerlingkan sebelah matanya—yang dibalas Itachi dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

—**fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry ya kalo OoC. Pliss saya ganahan pengen bikin ff waktu denger cerita Kaa-san tentang adekku di luar. Dia liatin tetangga yang lagi macul tanah gak pake baju. Terus dia ngamatin, tiba-tiba nyeletuk 'Mi, Pak Anu dadanya kayak Ayah ih. Gak ada nenennya.' Pffttt ahahahahaha polos banget sih kamu aduh XD heh**

**Btw karena ini SasuNaru-nya kepo, jadi sekalian aja dijadiin sekuel Silly Questions xD makasi ya yang nge-review, bahkan nge-fav ff itu. Vielen dank :3**

**Last, mind to gimme review? :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
